


♆ n e p t u n e ♆

by knox_moreau



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, jerejean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:45:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knox_moreau/pseuds/knox_moreau
Summary: based off the song Neptune by Sleeping at Last





	

I’m only honest when it rains.

 

Jean could hear the rain splattering the window. Jean didn’t believe in a god or gods at all. He’d given up on that a long time ago, but he took some enjoyment in pretending that the sky knew when to rain just for him, when he needed to be at ease. When Jean was back in the nest, he couldn’t see the rain, but he could hear it, especially if it was coming down hard. Some nights, it made it better. Some nights, his screams competed with the pounding and won. Now, Jean felt distinctly, he was safe. He was wrapped in tan arms that led up to the shoulders and face of Jeremy Knox. 

 

If I time it right, the thunder breaks when I open my mouth.

 

Thunder clapped outside, applauding just for him, just for his safety and his achievements. Jeremy stirred beside him, a small, sleepy grunt coming from his small, sleepy body. “Jean?” his voice wandered through the dim lighting of the room until it found Jean’s ears. “Are you still awake?” Jean leaned down to kiss Jeremy’s shoulder in an affirmative. 

 

I want to tell you, but I don’t know how.

 

It was times like these that Jean felt overwhelmed with a sensation that started behind his chest and radiated warmth through his body. People had said that love was like shooting happiness through your veins, but Jean didn’t think so. Tranquility ran through Jean’s veins when he was around Jeremy, like the honesty did when it rained. Jean wished he could open his mouth and have the right words roll of his tongue, instead of the thunder rolling through the air around them.

 

I’m only honest when it rains.

 

“You should go to sleep, mon ange,” Jeremy whispered to Jean, tenderness soaking through his voice like the rain outside. Tranquility coursed through Jean’s veins again. Jean had taught Jeremy some French awhile ago, but Jeremy had taken it upon himself to learn endearing nicknames for Jean in the language. “I should, but I don’t want to,” Jean’s own voice was saturated with rain and the honesty that came with it all. “Why not?” “I’m thinking.”

 

An open book with a torn out page, and my ink’s run out.

 

“Are you okay?” worry floated to the top of Jeremy’s voice. “I’m fine, Jer. I’m fine,” Jean echoed a second time, tasting the words on his tongue. He’d said them so many times, but never did he actually mean them. Never had he actually been fine. Jean felt almost as if Jeremy had made him into a novel. Something beautifully written, something people saw and found interest in, something people read into, and something people loved. Something capable of love. 

 

I want to love you, but I don’t know how.

 

“Jeremy?” A grunt came as a signal to keep talking. Jean hesitated on his words like he was standing in front of a puddle, staring and wondering whether or not to jump in it. Finally, he settled for stepping over the puddle, settled for one more night of not knowing how to explain the tranquility, the honesty, the rain. “Goodnight.”


End file.
